rsl_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sometimes Things Change
Sometimes Things Change is the third episode of Rebels and Rogues. Story Going into this session the Rebelde tribe believed even if they lost it wouldn't matter because they would 100% vote out Bri. Bri knew she was a target but refused to roll over and die, before the challenge she made a strong campaign to each of her tribemates on why someone else should leave over her; promising she'd be a loyal member to their alliance. Back at Picaro Kai had no trouble fitting into the new Picaro alliance due to all of his focus going into his social game. Members of Picaro and Bidu were on the search for the rehidden idols since Beige played both of hers at the previous elimination. JT was the first to find the clue that was hidden behind his tribe flag, which read that during the challenge the idol would be on the Rebels and Rogue logo raft, which he would have to sneak over and grab in plain sight of the entire cast. At Bidu, Classic discovered the clue that blended into the campfire. This clue gave him the location of a stick in which he would have to use to push the idol out of a crate from a tree. Classic didn't want wait to find it, so he grabbed the stick and tried to retrieve the idol even with his entire tribe watching him. Beige took advantage of Classic by sneaking up and grabbing the idol before he could, causing a serious argument between the 2 of them and possibly a hatred between them for the entire game. At the challenge, JT swam underwater without his tribe noticing where he grabbed the newly hidden Picaro idol. The Rebelde tribe was confident in sitting out one of their strongest members, Halcy, out of the challenge so that Dino could play in a challenge for once. This ultimately led to Blue failing the challenge for them and was given the blame. Bidu won first place meaning when they went back to camp their shelter would be remodeled with a tarp to keep them nice and warm from the rain. It was obvious the Rebelde Four had their sights set on Bri for being the sole Rogue of their tribe. Going into Tribal Council this plan stayed intact until Halcy decided to make a risky move and call out Blue for doing horribly in the challenge. Halcy believed by calling him out that Bri would feel safe and not play her idol if she had one, but it actually set off alarms in her alliance members head that they need to get her out. Although she was loyal, it didn't stop them from voting out Halcy because of her speech about Blue. Halcy was blindsided by a vote of 3-1-1 in which she voted Bri following the original plan. }} }} Tribal Council Day 11 Still in the Running Trivia * The Episode Title was said by Bri during Tribal Council. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Rebels and Rogues Category:Rebels and Rogues Episodes